1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a dental instrument, and more particularly to an interproximal squirt brush, which can substantially clean and remove stains and food residuals between teeth and around implants by both physical therapy and chemical treatment.
2. Description of Related Arts
Gum disease (periodontitis) is one of the common dental problems. Periodontal disease, especially in the early stages, is usually not painful such that many people having gum disease do not even realize it. Researches report that the periodontal disease is an infection in the gums caused by the bacteria in plaque, wherein plaque and bacteria build up on and between the teeth. To prevent the gum disease, dentists always suggest having a better oral hygiene by brushing and flossing regularly. In addition, mouthwash is also considered as one of the effective methods for removing plaque and bacteria. By reducing the amount of plaque on your teeth, you can reduce the amount of bacteria in your mouth. Brushing method is the most common method for removing plaque built-up on the teeth. However, due to the structure of the toothbrush, the bristles of the toothbrush cannot effectively remove the plaque from the areas between teeth and around the gums. Therefore, flossing becomes the effective way to help the user to remove plaque and debris from between the teeth, especially the areas inaccessible to the toothbrush. It is ideal to use the mouthwash after brushing and/or flossing since the mouthwash with medicament is capable of not only effectively removing oral bacteria and stain on the teeth but also reducing bad breath.
However, the flossing technique of holding the floss by hand leads to different operational result depending on the users. Flossing requires the user to floss up, down, right, left, front, and back. This six-step process is too cumbersome and time consuming. Therefore, the conventional floss is disadvantageous in practical use. An improved toothpick, which combines the advantages of both toothbrush, floss, and mouthwash, comprises a brush head having a size adapted to fit between the teeth and gum line to brush the areas thereof. Due to the friction between the brush head and the gum line, tenderness during dry brushing always gives discomfort to the user. An improper brushing the gum line may even cause the gum bleeding.